darkairfandomcom-20200215-history
Dark Air Wiki
Dark Air (다크에어) is a Fantasy, Adventure Manhwa written by Park Min-Seo. It follows the adventures of a young boy mage named Melrose Silvringtinker and his companions, a musician/buffer named Mustain, a swordswoman named Shenando, and a forest being named Forest Freelander. The series is complete with 12 volumes published. Synopsis The world is filled with an abundant source of energy described by many as a breath of life in a beautiful shade of blue. Those who can manipulate this source of energy are known as Magicians. After an unknown occurrence, the once abundant Blue Air has completely disappear from the world. Magicians who were once powerful in magic and in politics became nothing more than powerless old men. The age of "Dark Air" has dawn. Despite the absence of blue air, there is one magician who can still use magic, the most powerful magician in the world, Vincent Zappa. Being the only person who can use magic, Vincent became the figure of power and fear for all. That is until rumors of Vincent desperate attempt to find a handsome young boy named Melrose Silvringtinker begin to spread among the streets. Rumors of a boy who has the power to rival that of Vincent himself. 62491l.jpg|Volume 1|linktext=Volume 1 62493l.jpg|Volume 2|linktext=Volume 2 Dark-air-3198077.jpg|Volume 3|linktext=Volume 3 Dark-air-3487063.jpg|Volume 4|linktext=Volume 4 A7debdce1b605f19118c634342149044.jpg|Volume 5|linktext=Volume 5 Dark-air-3732827.jpg|Volume 6|linktext=Volume 6 Volume7.jpg|Volume 7|linktext=Volume 7 Volume8.jpg|Volume 8|linktext=Volume 8 Main Characters TEAM: Blue Nova [[Melrose Silvringtinker|'Melrose Silvringtinker']] - The main protagonist of the story. Class Mage, Melrose is a teenage boy who's often seen cross dressing to disguise himself from his pursuers. Melrose is one of the few magicians who can use magic in Dark Air and has his heart set out to restore Blue Air. He has a positive personality and an optimistic view of the world despite the tragedies in his life. He is a magician of the Grand Master level and uses his sword to help him cast his spells to attack his enemy. [[Princess Rania|'Shenando']]' '- The main heroine of the story. Class Melee, Shenando is young adult female warrior of the Grand Master level. She is, for the most part, a serious person with a strong sense of duty and honor. Although she refuse at first, she became determined to help Mustain and Melrose after hearing that Vincent Zappa was involve. Shenando carries a large sword for main hand combat and regular swords for her off hand. She has a huge appetite and a keen tongue for fine food. [[Mustain|'David' Scott Mustain]]' '- Class Buffer, Mustain is a musician of the Grand Master level. His instrument of choice is an electric guitar which he carries in the case on his back. Mustain is a huge womanizer who'd slept with many of the girl characters in the story. His reason for helping Melrose is unknown, only that he likes to get himself involve with crazy situation and feels the thrill of outwitting his enemy. [[Forest Freelander|'Forest Freelander']]' '- Class Range, Freelander is a "forest person" which means he's a beast in human form. He is an observant person who is kind to those who are kindhearted. Although he doesn't talk much, Freelander has his way of communicating his feelings through his actions. His weapon of choice is a bow. He also wield a sword for close quarter combat and possess some ability that is outside of physical attacks. He join Melrose's team after being drawn to Melrose kindness. Emika - Class Healer, Emika is a young adult who still looks like a child for using her ability too much. She doesn't care much for rich and fame but rather to use her ability on anyone who needs it. She demanded to join Melrose team after Shenandoah request her help. She became a powerful member to Team Blue Nova as her healing ability provided them with a lot of support. Side Characters TEAM: Zappa [[Vincent Zappa|'Vincent Zappa']]' '- Class Mage, Zappa is the strongest Magician in the world and the only known mage to have ever reach the ranking of Master Lord. He possess a staff with a gem that spews out Blue Air. Vincent is a crude man with a merciless tendency to eliminate anything and everything that stands in his way. Although he is merciless, Zappa is not blood craving. Zappa doesn't show any joy in killing nor any emotions for that matter. He has his own goals and own principles in which he follows in order to achieve what he wants. Mariel - Class Mage, Marielle is a water magician of rank Grand Master. Her ability is so advance that she can create a reality marble from her power to channel a alternative space. Her intention of serving Zappa is to bring about a true age of Dark Air. But unlike the others, her loyalty for Zappa is not absolute. She even stated that she will help Melrose defeat Zappa if Melrose is willing to bring about a true age of Dark Air. Humberto - Class Mage, Umberto is an earth magician of rank Grand Master. He was once a helpless child who was saved by Zappa by chance. Thus, he betrayed his own master and join up with Vincent to bring about a true age of Dark Air. His loyalty to Zappa is absolute. Ethan - Class Mage, Edan is a fire mage of rank Grand Master. He has master his ability to such an extent that he can summon dragons to attack his foes, an ancient magic that was thought to have been lost forever. He believe that the only use for magic is warfare and should be done away with. Thus he join up with Vincent and betrayed his master in order to bring about a true age of Dark Air. His loyalty to Zappa is unmatched by any other person. Pete Silver - Class Mage, He is a wind mage of rank Grand Master. Like Marielle, he has the ability to create a reality marble of his own space with his magic. Unlike the others, his loyalty to Zappa is the weakest. His only goal in joining Zappa is to destroy what he don't like and doesn't seem to care much about Dark Air. TEAM: Sonic Boom Steve Siro Vai - Class Warrior, Steve is the strongest Sword Master in the world who has been given the title of Master Lord equal to that of Vincent Zappa's title. Despite being given the title Master Lord, Steve refuse to acknowledge his strength believing that there is always someone stronger out there. The only motivation for his action is to find a worthy opponent and test his strength to the limit. Much like Shenando, Steve wields a large sword and is a glutton when it comes to food. Misty Bell - Class Archer, Misty Bell wields a bow and is highly skilled as a finder and a range attacker. Like Freelander, she is also a forest person. Except, she is not from the same tribe as Freelander. Unlike Freelander, Misty Bell has an uncaring personality. She sees her relationship with her team as give and take rather than friendship, thus questioning why Freelander will join up with Melrose when he has a lot more to lose than to gain. Orien Shi - Class Buffer, Like Mustain, she uses an electric guitar to buff her team. She seems to know team Metal Maul very well. She is a strong offensive buffer who feels compel to prove that she is a better buffer than Mustain. Her anger towards Mustain indicates that she might have had an illicit relationship with Mustain in the past which Misty Bell teased her for. TEAM: Metal Maul Ronny James Padabona Dio - Class Buffer, The one of the best buffer in the world who is the closest to achieving the title Master Lord in the Buffer Class. His weapon of choice is a microphone which he uses to sing. Mustain calls him boss indicating that Mustain might have been in Team Metal Maul in the past seeing that Dio is the leader of the team. John Lo Myung - Class Buffer. His weapon of choice is a guitar. He is a defense buffer who increase the toughness of David Draiman's skin to the point of him being able to attack bare handed. He has black long hair and looks similar to Mustain with an Asian appearance. Like Mustain, he is aloof and is very much a playboy. He is of a lower class in terms of ranking. Joseph Satriani - Class Buffer. His weapon of choice is a guitar. He is an offence buffer who increases the strength of David Draiman, making him a monster in battle. Joseph is bald and wears a sharp black sun glass. He has a serious yet cool personality and is quick to fight like the rest of his team. He is of a lower class in terms of ranking. David Draiman - Class Melee. He uses his fist to fight. He is the only attacker in the team and is wildly buff by the rest of his team, making him a monster in battle. When buff, he take on the appearance of the real life metal rock band Disturbed. The author model him after it. TEAM: Chopper Davis - Class Melee. His weapon of choice is a ranch. He's an old bald man with a temper. He wears a helmet and protective googles like a mechanic. He and his team was the first team to attack Melrose. In terms of rank, he is of a lower class. Jed - Class Range. His weapon of choice is a cross bow. Unlike the rest of his team, he's young. Although he lacks path finding abilities and scouting skills, he's good with his archery and can shoot his enemy from long distances. He is of a lower class in terms of ranking. Douglas '''- Class Rider. He's Harley's rider. An old man who wears a leather shirt like a harley driver. He is cocky and thinks he's invincible when he's on Harley. He is of a lower class in terms of ranking. '''Harley - He's a Rhino. His skin is said to be impenetrable by any sword. Yet, he fell after taking one strike from Shenando, falling down on the ground hard enough to immobilize him. He was about to be killed by Shenando before his team pleaded for her to spare his life. TEAM: Norman Vieke Stin - Class Melee. Her weapon of choice is an ax and a shield. She has the look of a female warrior similar to a viking and the personality of a viking as well. Counter to her looks, she is quite perceptive of the situation and knows her limit when it comes to fighting. She has long hair which is braided into two twin tails behind her head. She is of the lower class in terms of rank. Kenneth Olsen - Class Buffer. His weapon of choice is a drum. He's an old man who uses his drum to increase the strength of his teammate. In terms of ranking, he is of the lower class. Because he can't use defensive buff, he is vulnerable to range attacks. Hoivic Hayden - Class Melee. His weapon of choice is an ax. An old man with a beard. He wears a horn helmet similar that to a viking. He has a short temper and cocky person. He can eat an entire boar by himself and likes to taunt his opponent despite knowing that they are stronger than he is. In terms of class, he is of a lower rank. Sven Tarue Solveign - Class Range. His weapon of choice is a long bow. He has good archery skills and tracking abilities but is very poor in scouting. His radar for his surrounding is so bad that Misty Bell could have shot him dead three times over without him knowing. After almost having Melrose at his grasp, he was forced to give up his prey to Misty Bell upon realizing his incompetence. TEAM: Musa Hyuk - Class Melee. His weapon of choice is a samurai sword. He has the appearance of a Ronin who is not well kept. He wears a white kimono with torn sleeves with unkept hair. Although he is strong as a sword master, he doesn't like to shed blood unnecessarily. His rash nature and tendency to underestimate his opponent is his greatest weakness. San - Class Melee. His weapon of choice is a samurai sword. He is a calm and collective sword master skilled enough to cut giant rocks into pieces using only his sword. He too doesn't like to shed blood unnecessarily. But unlike Hyuk, San is a serious man who is very good at reading the situation. He has the mind to retreat when his prey is right in front of him in order to prevent a stronger team from taking it away. Choryun - Class DeBuffer. Her weapon of choice is a flute. She uses her flute in long distant to decrease her opponents reaction instinct and slow their movements. Her appearance is that of a beautiful Japanese musician with a calm demeanor who is usually seen from afar and never up close during combat. Sohee - Class Range. Her weapon of choice is a short bow. She's an upbeat naive and young archer who is good with the bow. Although she is quite skilled as a Range, she is still young and inexperienced which can lead her to make some rash decisions. TEAM: Night Wish Tarja Turunen - Class Witch. She is well known for her necromancy like alchemy in raising unconscious people back to life to do her bidding. Her weapon of choice are chemical flasks. Her alchemy is so astounding that it can even cancel the elemental spells of magicians. She's the leader of team Night Wish and once had an intimate relationship with Mustain in the past. She is bent on getting revenge against Mustain for leaving her. Julia Volkova - Class Melee. Her weapon of choice is duel wield swords. She was thrilled to fight with Shenando and was confident that she would win. Her confidence however, was broken when her team's tactic fail to debuff Shenando. She has also slept with Mustain but unlike Tarja, wasn't hung over that Mustain left. Vanessa Mae - Class Buffer. Her weapon of choice is a violin. She uses her unique music code to carry out Tarja's alchemy which allow Tarja to target her enemy from far away. But her blunder of sharing her music code with Mustain made her debuff useless against Melrose's team. She also slept with Mustain and kept the fact that she shared her code with Mustain a secret from her team. Pixy Star - Class Range. Her weapon of choice is a cross bow and bomb traps that she set up before the battle starts. She is a cute lolita and a skilled Range with equal range fighting ability of that of Freelander. But her traps failed to effect Melrose team as her plan was uncover by Mustain. She was also seduce by Mustain which lead her to reveal her tricks and trap placements. Faynia Kingdom Tar Firi Matea - Her royal majesty the Queen of Faynia and sister to Shenando. She and Shenando once competed for the throne even though either of them want the bothersome job of becoming queen. While Shenando excel in combat, She excel in intellect, thus making her the counter opposite of her sister. She once had a conversation with Shenando about the actions of governance. Of how sometimes, the sacrifice of the few is necessary for the greater good. After that conversation, Shenando left the kingdom so that Tar Firi can become Queen. Tar Firi resented Shenando ever since and is using her resources to bring Shenando back to the kingdom. Kulara Hark - Class Melee. She is the high commander of Faynia and childhood friend of Queen Tar Firi. She is quite capable as a commander in both military strategy and combat abilities. Able to fight and win against a mage of Grand Master Level and defeat multiple countries in the battle field at multiple fronts. Though she is quite capable, her worth lies within the fact that her loyalty to the crown is absolute. One can say that she is the driving force behind the Feinia Kingdom and the reason why it is so powerful. Roid van Berto '''- The Bourgeois Representative of Faynia. He is under the direct command of Kulara and carries out any mission that Kulara orders. '''Nicky White - A Lieutenant Captain of Faynia. She is under the direct command of Kulara and carries out any mission that Kulara orders. Momento Mori Melody Barnes - One of the leader of Momento Mori. She is a powerful mage that spear headed the activities of Momento Mori which purpose is to bring down Vincent Zappa and restore blue air. Victor Woote '''- One of the leader of Momento Mori. A calm yet anxious mage who's thoughts and worries lies towards the future and not the present. Out of the three leader, he is the wisest. '''Viddich - One of the leader of Momento Mori. He use to be an archmage until the event of Dark Air. Now he spends his days experimenting and researching for a way to bring back Blue Air. Cold Blood - A senior member of Momento Mori and an Ice mage. He likes to skew is enemy with ice spear. He's the former teacher of Mariel. Destroy - A senior member of Momento Mori and an Earth mage. He is the former master of Humberto. Rich Burn - A senior member of Momento Mori and a Fire Mage. He is the former master of Ethan. Thief Guild Jericho - A member of the Thief Guild who is sent to go after Shenando. Said to be the heir to the Thief Guild and a powerful none poison close quarter combat warrior. Nicky Lee - A member of the Thief Guild who is sent to go after Shenando. She is known as the tactician of the Thief Guild and use a poison whip as her weapon of choice. Keikan - A member of the Thief Guild who is sent to go after Shenando. He specialize in close quarter combat with a poison claw as his weapon of choice. Minor Characters 'Micheal Dunigan '- Class mage. He retire after the event of Dark Air and marry to the countryside to settle down. He has a wife and a child and live the life of a farmer but desires more than anything to be a mage again. Latest activity Category:Browse